


utter all.

by GOLDWATER



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Pop Music RPF, Rihanna (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDWATER/pseuds/GOLDWATER
Summary: ayye.... it's cute what can i say? what can i say.





	utter all.

 

_My utter all, my other half. I adore you more as each second may pass._

  


* * *

  


“It was a pleasure meeting you, Giselle Knowles.”

 

She replied with a soft smile, accepting the pale hand that faced her. A firm but gentle grip as her eyes met her interviewer. “The same goes to you, thank you for this opportunity.”

 

“Well,” The interviewer sat back down, adjusting his tie with lethargy. “We’ll be in touch with you soon.”

 

She rose up, hand smoothing over her pant. Smile still prominent and sweet. She hoped there wasn’t a lipstick stain, she had licked the front of her teeth far too many times but she still wasn’t sure.

 

“I hope so, have a good day!”

  


SafeLand. A traveling company that was slowly rising up in name and business. She had been adamant about applying, as she liked her job as the desk receptionist for her family doctor.

 

She needed to move on though, her doctor encouraged her too, and she wanted enough money in her name to support their new condo.

 

Besides, walking out of the office she was suddenly reminded of how beautiful this place was. On an architectural and aesthetic level. She appreciated the innumerable amount of plant life around her. Daffodils. Daylilies. Forget-Me-Nots. Roses.

 

They hanged on the glass ceilings, hugged and coiled around the polished oak railing of stairs, sat pretty in the center of the HQ, hanged in the silky hairs of the employees.

 

The entire HQ resembled a sophisticated greenhouse. It carried a euthymic but professional air that she appreciated.

 

It was just beautiful, just as much as the people who occasionally complimented her as she walked down the stairs and onto the first floor.

 

“You’re hair is gorgeous!” Gushed a blonde with blushing lips. Her eyes filled with sparkling awe.

 

She nodded her head, her cheeks burned but she couldn’t drop the smile. Her heart was overflowing. “Thank you!”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Giselle.”

 

The blonde sighed dramatically, drawling her words. “That’s so beautiful, much prettier than Brenda.”

 

_“I like your eyes.”_

 

_“First time?”_

 

_“You’re so pretty, nice to meet you!”_

 

_“I hope you did great!”_

  


_“Have a nice day!_  


Oh, she was on cloud ten. Not nine. Ten. Her heart buzzed with joviality and her eyes shone with serene but gracious energy. It never dimmed as she left the headquarters, it failed to flicker as she waved at to the elderly folk she passed by, no waver crossed as she immersed herself with the city life again.

 

Usually, the cars on the street carried an obnoxious run. Their raspy noises resembling a child gurgling chocolate milk. The screeches cawed louder than ravens. Honks bellowing like gunshots.

 

Today, they carried a susurrus hum. The type you’d hear in the distant or on a late night slow drive when the stars kiss the black sky and leave too many bright hickies.

 

They didn’t overpower the small talk that filled the air around her, making her catch brief words of everything.

 

_‘Donut’_

 

_‘Mail’_

 

_‘Fuck’_

_‘Look’_

 

_‘Shirley’_

 

She felt good (and apparently looked good) but no sundae was perfect unless you add the cherry on top of the mountain of whipped cream.

 

She stopped at her favorite coffee shop. Magdalene's Brew.

 

It was her favorite for a lot of reasons, they played the alternative calm hip hop, jazz, and house, that sent you to a spiritual euphoria. Their prominent colors were the many tones and shades of brown. The atmosphere allowed everyone in there, ignorant of discrimination. The coffee was cheap but handled and brewed with love, she could tell.

 

Well, at least hers was.

 

She walked in and was hit with the smell of coffee beans and buttery cake. Her ears flooded with the smooth guitar strings and the staccato jumps of a piano.

 

Her eyes met with familiar faces. Bobby from that painting class a mile away. Salt and pepper clouds for hair. Timothy from the library with his _Harry Potter_ glasses. Rashida from the first floor of their apartment. Her red braids looked burgundy when she sat in the corner, a blanket of a shadow cast over her.

 

“Bey, you’re here. How was it?”

 

She recognized that voice anywhere. She would never forget it. It lived with her, spoke into her skin when they made love, laughed at her silly antics. Told her it loved her many times.

 

Beyoncé’s smile only grew bigger, “Robyn!”

 

Robyn rolled her eyes playfully but the glossy grin creeping up on her brown skin carried no sign of annoyance.

 

Robyn was in the baby green uniform-apron, her inky hair bundled up into a small bun. Lush nature green eyne glared at her with love. Her skin looked like the candy caramel. Large hoops dangled from her

ears and wrists.

 

She looked good in whatever, naked or not. Beyoncé loved her for that. Unconditionally. Utterly.

 

Robyn leaned against the counter, tinctured hands cupped her head. A kittenish look on her face as her eyes drew Beyoncé closer to the counter. The blonde had leaned over to kiss her forehead but Robyn moved back. “Nuh uh, I’m still workin’.”

 

She pouted, “You never cared before.”

 

Robyn only giggled and leaned back on the microwave, arms folded. “How was the interview?”

 

“It was good, I think I got the job.” Beyoncé pointed at a chocolate chunk cookie in the display. “Can I get this? I’ll pay.”

 

“Like you had a choice.” The taller girl replied, she pushed off the microwave and slide open the display case, grabbing the treat with a paper filter. “I’m glad you got it, now ya’ closer to home and here.”

 

“It’s really pretty, they have a lot of flowers there and everythin’. I was thinkin’… I was thinking we should do a little garden at our place too. On the patio.”  


Robyn pressed a number on the microwave, watching the small pastry move in under the light. “First, a dog now a garden? You really think we got the money for that?”

 

Beyoncé drummed her fingers on the counter, “I think we will soon if I start to work there.”

 

“Well, whateva’ ya’ do. I’m here for you.” Robyn grinned at her. “I love you, Bey.”

 

Beyoncé’s heart fluttered, as it always did when she said those words. This. Was her cherry on the top.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Here’s ya’ cookie.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

  


When Robyn’s shift is over they walk out together. Hand in hand. They talk about their families, what they saw today, the latest episode of _Cooking Palaza._ They find themselves so lost in each other, and each time their eyes met they are lured into kissing one another. A soft peck. A sensual kiss. A passionate smooch.

 

When they get to their front door, they are like giggling drunkards. Beyoncé fumbled with the keys as Robyn planted kisses on her neck, leaving glittery stains.

 

When they get into their apartment— and the door is shut with a passion— the clothes come right off. They peel them away with disgust and let them drop to the floor like rain. Hand in hand and lips on skin they scurry to the shower.

 

Hot water pelted their skin with vigor. Hair now choked with it. Robyn lathered soap and bubbles on her girlfriend’s skin. Which ended up on her body as Beyoncé rubbed against her. Goofy grin on her face.

 

Their laughs were joyous, their kisses were lustful.

 

“I’ll never get tired of you.” Robyn said, her lips smothered the shorter girl’s head. Beyoncé’s eyes resembled the sun at that moment. Cloud ten. Cloud ten.

 

“I love you _so so so_ much.” Beyoncé whispered. “Don’t you dare my break my heart, girl.”

 

Robyn squeezed the blonde’s breast, eliciting a squeal. “Neva’. Don’t speak that shit into existence.”

  


When their skin soured in the water that’s when the knew it’s time to get out. Hair was wrapped in towels and moist skin snuggled up with robes. They rested in each other’s arms on their couch. Eyes hazily watched the documentary on the screen.

 

Robyn turned to look at her. “I got you somethin’.”

 

“Mm, what?”

 

Robyn slowly got up and grabbed Beyoncé’s hand. “Come wit’ me. It’s in the patio.”

 

Amble steps are taking towards the back. Glass sliding doors gave them a view of the small table they had put on the patio along with the dark blue and fiery orange sky. A few tall scrapers.

 

“It’s gone!” Robyn gasped, sliding the door open and looking under the table, over the patio, and on the chair. “It’s missing! I swear on ma’ ass I put it here on the table!”

 

“What?”

 

“The ring!”

 

Beyoncé frowned slightly. _Ring_? She didn’t have any reason to get a ring. They were quite expensive and Robyn had plenty of rings so why did she try to surprise her with this one?

 

Beyoncé’s eyes widened, jaw slacked and immobile with shock. “Y-You was tryna propose?!”

 

Robyn scratched her head as  she continued to look back and forth. “Yeah but ya’ ring is fuckin’ missing!”

 

“No way I don’t want you proposin’!”

 

Robyn looked at her with perplexity. “Why not?”

 

“ ‘Cause that mean I’m the wife here! I’on want to be the damn wife, I’ll propose to you! Soon!”

 

“We gay!” Robyn screeched. “We both the wives!”

 

“Yeah, but I can’ be tha’ wife, wife like a housewife. I can’t do that. I’m too busy. ‘Sides Robyn Rihanna Knowles sounds betta’.” Beyoncé huffed childishly. Hands akimbo.

 

Robyn pursed her lips, “Beyoncé Giselle Fenty has a nice ring to it.”

 

“A ring tha’s clearly missin’ since you lost the damn shit!”

 

“I ain’t mean to! A bird musta snatched it!”

 

Beyoncé folded her arms, “Well there be a lesson to be learned from this.”

 

Robyn looked up at her with exasperation. “Which is?”

 

“If you gonna propose to me, do it better cause this ain’t it.”

 

It took a minute for Beyoncé’s words to register but when it did Robyn laughed and strode back to her. Beyoncé grabbed the girl’s head and pulled her down for a kiss, lips dancing with one another.

 

“Jus’ to let you know.” Beyoncé spoke between kisses. “I plan on proposin’.” Robyn wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled the older woman to her. “Not if I pull up wit’ the ring first.”

 

“Well,” Beyoncé’s digits caressed a side of Robyn’s face. The pad of her thumb stroked the apple of her cheek. “That’s only if you find the ring first.”

 

“Which I will.” Robyn kissed her nose tentatively.

 

“Ya’ entitled to that wrong opinion, that’s fine.” Knowles jokingly replied, her hand now on her lover’s chest.

 

Robyn stared at her for a few fleeting seconds before she placed a kiss on Beyoncé’s neck. Head nestled there. “It won’t matter who get the ring first, you’ll still have me forever.”

 

Beyoncé only laughed, her hand that was situated between her and Robyn freed itself and ran to Robyn’s back. Now running small circles on her back. “As do you to me.”

 

“E’en though I’m gonna be the one proposin’ first.”

 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me for anything else (jk)


End file.
